The purpose of this study is to investigate the possible therapeutic effects of oral pentoxyfilline on tinnitus. The study consists of three stages: Stage 1 is an investigation of the daily variability of tinnitus over a six-week period; Stage 2 involves the administration of placebo only for two weeks to identify strong placebo responders. Stage 3 is the pentoxyfilline/placebo crossover study, eight weeks each.